jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Muunilinst
Die '''Schlacht von Muunilinst' war eine große Kampfhandlung der Klonkriege, welche sich 22 VSY Auf dem Planeten Muunilinst ereignete. Im Vorfeld Ziel des Angriffs der Galaktischen Republik war es, die in großem Umfang stattfindende fabrikmäßige Massenproduktion von Kampfdroiden und den Bau von Schlachtschiffen für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu verhindern, sowie San Hill, den Anführer des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbands, gefangenzunehmen. Als kommandierender General meldete sich der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi zur Stelle. Er bekam gemeinsam mit seinem Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, vom Obersten Kanzler Palpatine die Erlaubnis, sich mit seinen Klontruppen dieser Aufgabe zuzuwenden. Bei der Besprechung mit dem Kanzler äußerte Obi-Wan jedoch seine Bedenken im Hinblick auf die Reife und Erfahrung seines Padawans, die er als Kommandant in einer solchen Operation eigentlich haben müsste. Der Oberste Kanzler entschied jedoch zu Gunsten Anakins, da er in seine Fähigkeiten großes Vertrauen hatte. Auch später an Bord des Schiffes diskutierten Obi-Wan und sein Schüler Anakin noch darüber, ob er die Position eines Kommandanten in der Schlacht auch wirklich übernehmen könnte. Auch Anakin war von sich selbst fest überzeugt. Die Schlacht Beginn der Schlacht thumb|left|Eine große Raumschlacht entbrennt im Orbit. Als das halbe Dutzend an republikanischen Großkampfschiffen der ''Acclamator''-Klasse aus dem Hyperraum austrat, wurden sie von den orbitalen Verteidigungsplattformen des Bankenverbands aus sogleich bemerkt. Deshalb wurden umgehend Gegenmaßnahmen von Seiten der Konföderation ergriffen. Als erstes starteten von den Plattformen große Massen an Jägern, die sich mit den V-19 Torrent, welche von den republikanischen Schiffen aus ebenfalls sehr zahlreich gestartet waren, eine hitzige Raumschlacht lieferten. Angeführt wurden die Jägerstaffeln der GAR von Skywalker, welcher im Verlauf der Raumschlacht dutzende von feindlichen Schiffen in waghalsigen Manövern abschoss. Schlacht am Boden Unter dem Schutz ihrer Jäger begannen die Truppen der Klonkrieger die Invasion von Muunilinst in ihren TFAT/i-Kanonenbooten, welche in langen Schwärmen durch die Wolkendecke des Planeten flogen. Das Kommando führte Obi-Wan Kenobi selbst, welcher sich persönlich in einem der Kanonenboote befand. Die TFAT/i landeten vor der Hauptstadt und setzten sogleich ihre Truppenverbände ab, welche auf breiter Front damit begannen, die Stadt zu stürmen. Obi-Wan zog sein Lichtschwert und beteiligte sich daran. Aus der Stadt näherten sich zeitgleich bereits die verteidigenden Truppen des separatistischen Bankenverbands, welche hauptsächlich aus Kampfdroiden und Hailfire-Geschützen bestanden. thumb|right| Die Droiden von Durge greifen an. Sie leisteten erbitterten Widerstand, hatten gegen die Übermacht der republikanischen Armee mit ihren überlegenen Klonkriegern jedoch letztendlich keine Chance und wurden in einem langen, auf breiter Front geführten Rückzugsgefecht in die Stadt zurückgetrieben. Dies versuchte der Söldner Durge zu ändern, welcher von Graf Dooku an San Hills Seite geschickt wurde. San Hill beschwerte sich nach einer schweren Artilleriesalve der Republik bei Durge, da dieser trotz der schweren Verwüstungen, welche in der Stadt durch die Salve verursacht wurden, nur gemeinsam mit den Kommandeuren aus vom Kontrollraum das Geschehen beobachtete. Erregt durch die Kritik, packte Durge San Hill an der Kehle, woraufhin dieser furchtsamer wurde und es nicht weiter wagte, Kritik am Verhalten des Söldners zu üben. Durge jedoch hatte nun tatsächlich begriffen, dass ein Gegenangriff wirklich angebracht war. Er sammelte umgehend seine Einheit, welche aus Droiden auf Düsenschlitten bestand, die mit speziellen Lanzen bewaffnet waren, womit sogar große Fahrzeuge zerstört werden konnten. Seine Einheit forcierte einen Gegenangriff gegen die Klontruppen, indem sie die republikanischen Artilleriefahrzeuge frontal angriff. Sie sorgte damit für eine Verlangsamung des republikanischen Vormarsches, indem sie einige SPHA-T und einen AT-TE zerstörten. Ein SPHA-T wurde durch eine Kontaktmine von Durge persönlich gesprengt, die er an der Seite des schweren Geräts anbrachte. Auch wurden viele Klonkrieger, die sich dem Söldner und seinen Droiden in den Weg stellten, von den Düsenschlitten einfach umgefahren. Kenobi jedoch sah die Unordnung in der Front, die durch Durge und seine Truppe verursacht wurde, und mischte sich selber in das Gefecht ein. Seine umgebenden Klone waren ebenfalls mit Düsenschlitten ausgestattet und somit den Droiden des Söldners ebenbürtig. Sie kämpften hart gegeneinander. Als kaum mehr Droiden und eigene Klone auf Speeder Bikes kampfbereit waren, stellte sich Obi-Wan im Zweikampf seinem Kontrahenten. Dem Lichtschwert war Durge nicht gewachsen und wurde von Obi-Wan Kenobi, trotz des Einsatzes modernster Nahkampfmittel, in Stücke geschlagen. Als er zerteilt am Boden lag, lies Obi-Wan von ihm ab und sammelte einige umstehende Kloneinheiten, um das Kommandozentrum des Bankenverbands einzunehmen. thumb|left|San Hill kapituliert und der Bankenclan ist somit besiegt. Obi-Wan stürmte die Kommandozentrale, wo er San Hill gefangen nahm und ihn danach zur Kapitulation zwang. Dies geschah mit der Hilfe einer Einheit von Advanced Recon Commandos. In diesem Moment tauchte Durge wieder auf, der aufgrund seiner regenerativen Fähigkeiten, welche seine Spezies besitzt, überlebt hatte. Die ARCs versuchten ihn mit Seilen und gleichzeitig schwerem Beschuss außer Gefecht zu setzen, schafften es aber nicht und wurden zu Boden geworfen. Der Captain der ARCs versuchte es nun mit heftigen Stromstößen, aber auch das half nicht. Obi-Wan musste es erneut alleine mit dem gefährlichen Söldner aufnehmen, was er auch ohne zu zögern wieder tat. Er lies sich vom wilden Durge verschlingen und brach aus seinem Inneren wieder heraus. Dies brachte Durge zum platzen. Er und die verbleibenden ARCs behielten die Kontrolle und hatten San Hill weiterhin als Gefangenen. Die Kapitulation des Bankenverbands erfolgte nun doch noch. Spezialeinsatz hinter den feindlichen Linien thumb|right|Das große Geschütz ist das Ziel der ARCs. Als die TFAT/i Boote auf dem Weg zur Stadt waren, gab Obi-Wan Kenobi einem einzelnen Kanonenboot die Anweisung, sich vom Hauptschwarm zu trennen und einen eigenen Weg in die Stadt zu suchen. An Bord befand sich eine Einheit von ARC-Elitesoldaten. Sie nahmen einen Weg, auf welchem sie unbemerkt in die Stadt hineingelangen konnten. Erst in der Stadt wurden sie von einer Flug-Abwehr-Rakete getroffen, welche von einem Droiden abgeschossen wurde. Sie stürzten ab, waren jedoch dank geringer Absturzhöhe unverletzt und konnten ihre Mission fortsetzen. Als sie das brennende Wrack verließen, wurden sie von einer Gruppe Droiden aus mehreren umliegenden Gebäuden beschossen, welche mit Scharfschützengewehren ausgestattet war. Aus der Deckung ihres Schiffwracks konnten sie diese mithilfe eines speziellen Sensores jedoch orten und mit eigenen Raketen ausschalten, ohne dabei selbst größere Verluste zu erleiden. Bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, schalteten sie noch einen AAT der Konföderation aus, der in den Straßen patrouillierte. Ihr Ziel war ein großes Lasergeschütz, das auf einem Turm stand und von dort aus die Schlacht beschoss. Der Captain der ARCs machte die Kanone mit einem kleinen Droiden ausfindig, welcher in die Luft hoch über den Gebäuden aufstieg, um sich einen Rundumblick zu verschaffen. Der Captain kletterte zuerst alleine mithilfe eines Enterseiles auf den Turm und schaltete die bewachenden Kampfdroiden aus. Zuvor hatte er sie noch durch ein Makrobinokular ausgespäht. Nach der Eroberung der Kanone, wurde diese mit einer geballten Ladung an Kontaktminen gesprengt. Die Spezialeinheit seilte sich während des Zündvorganges gerade wieder ab und widmete sich sofort dem nächsten Ziel. Dieses war die Unterstützung von Obi-Wan Kenobi beim Sturm auf die Kommandozentrale. Ablenkung von Anakin Skywalker thumb|left|Anakin kämpft gegen Ventress. Während der Raumschlacht wurde Anakin Skywalker von Asajj Ventress angegriffen, die ihn dadurch auf sich aufmerksam machte, dass sie eine seiner untergebenen Jägerstaffeln alleine auslöschte. Er verfolgte sie in seinem Jäger ein Stück im All und über Muunilinst, bevor er hinter ihr her nach Yavin IV flog und sich ihr dort in einem Lichtschwertduell stellte. Dies geschah gegen das Verbot Obi-Wans, der Anakin jedoch sofort einen kleinen Transporter mit Klonkriegern durch den Hyperraum hinterherschickte, um ihn zu unterstützen. Als die Klone gerade auf dem Weg nach Yavin IV waren, suchte Anakin im Dschungel von Yavin IV bereits nach Asajj Ventress. Er gab den gelandeten Klonen die Order, ihm bei der Suche im Dschungel zu helfen, was sich jedoch als fataler Fehler herausstellte, da die Klone sich dazu trennten und leichte Beute für Ventress wurden. Sie tötete jeden Klon mithilfe der Macht aus dem Hinterhalt und sprengte deren Transporter, bevor sie sich Anakin Skywalker endlich zu erkennen gab. Dieser war nun richtig wütend und kämpfte bei strömendem Regen in einem Lichtschwertduell gegen sie. Es gelang ihm, sie zu besiegen, indem er sie in einen Abgrund schleuderte. Danach kehrte er mit seinem Jäger nach Muunilinst zurück und kam zu der Einsicht, dass Obi-Wan Recht hatte. Er hätte niemals hinterherfliegen dürfen, da dies nur eine Falle der Sith war. Quellen *''Clone Wars'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Geonosis an the Outer Rim Worlds'' Muunilinst Muunilinst en:Battle of Muunilinst